


Fallen too far

by BlakeYousoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambigious Relationship, Crying, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pieck is big sad, Pokopiku best friends, Porco’s death mentioned, Yelena being Yelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYousoro/pseuds/BlakeYousoro
Summary: Yelena attempts to comfort Pieck, who is grieving over the loss of Porco.
Relationships: Pieck/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Kudos: 60





	Fallen too far

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me the prompt “He couldn’t have died at a worse time” and Twitter said to do PikuLena and thus this fic was born

“What’s with your face?” 

Pieck looked up from the ground, now looking at the owner of the voice. Yelena was crouched down in front of her, looking directly into her eyes. Pieck had been sat on a log, minding her own business, and drawing in the dirt with a stick she had found. To be honest, she wasn’t doing so good right now. The loss of her dear Pock was finally setting in, and she couldn’t handle it. She just needed to get away for a while and be on her own - she hadn’t expected Yelena to find her.

Pieck offered a small shrug in response, looking back down the ground. She’d drawn nothing in particular in the dirt, mostly just squiggles and lines - but they seemed angry, like she was taking out her pent up aggression on them. 

Yelena gave a soft sigh, and sat down on the log next to Pieck. “You can talk to me, you know.”

“I don’t want to talk to anyone.” Pieck replied, keeping her voice to a mumble as she continued to draw with the stick.

“Look- I get it. You’re upset your boyfriend died. Get over it- people die every day. It’s not like Porco was anything speci-“

Pieck’s hand stopped in its tracks, and it was like she was suddenly a whole other person. Her hand came up, and she slapped Yelena across the face, her expression one of anger. She’d never been so angry in her life, and honestly? It scared her a bit. 

“Don’t you DARE talk about Porco like you knew him. You don’t know the first thing about him - or the first thing about me, or our relationship. So keep his name out of your mouth.”

Yelena stared at her, her hand reaching up to touch her now reddening cheek. She then gave a chuckle, patting Pieck’s shoulder, much to the shorter girls confusion. 

“That’s the spirit, short stuff! Let the emotions out! Don’t bottle it all up! C’mon - I can take another hit!” Yelena said, laughing once more.

Pieck was beyond confused, and she shrugged Yelena’s hand off of her shoulder. “Just... Go away. Please.” She looked down, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over. “I don’t want to talk about it. Please don’t make me.” Her voice was quiet now, barely above a whisper.

Yelena’s expression soon changed, and she frowned slightly. She gave a soft sigh. “Okay, fine. I won’t make you talk - but at least let me keep you company. It’s the least I can do for you right now.”

Pieck gave a soft nod, and brought her knees up to her chin, hugging them close. It was then when Yelena noticed how small the other actually was, and how fragile she looked. She gave a soft hum, scooting closer to Pieck.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while - neither of them paying much attention to the other. Pieck had her head buried into her knees, while Yelena was busying herself by looking up at the sky. It was a clear day, so there weren’t that many clouds to keep her occupied.

“... He couldn’t have died at a worse time.” Pieck said, quietly, breaking their silence. Yelena said nothing, but turned her attention to the girl. Pieck had light tear marks going down her cheeks, her eyes welled up with more tears that looked like they could fall at any moment. “I needed him here for me... He was my best friend... Without him I don’t - I don’t feel whole.” She sniffled, hugging her knees tighter. “I miss him so much...”

Yelena slowly nodded, and put one of her arms around Pieck, pulling her into a gentle side hug that the shorter girl easily gave into. Pieck turned her head slightly, crying into Yelena’s side. She seemed to not be holding back anymore- her whole body shook as she sobbed into Yelena’s side - and all she could do was hold her, gently rubbing her arm.

It took a few moments, but Pieck soon calmed herself down slightly. No longer was she sobbing, gasping for air like her life depended on it - she now resulted to quiet sniffles and whimpers. She honestly felt like garbage, and also slightly embarrassed for loosing her composure so bad in front of Yelena of all people. Yelena had moved her hand up, now running it through Pieck’s hair. She hummed softly as she did so.

“It’s... It’s not the end of the world,” Yelena said, “Things will get better. I know he would want you to be happy, no?” 

Pieck gave a soft nod in response, sniffling. 

“And I know what I say won’t make you feel better, but I’m hear you listen if you need to talk or just - or just cry, y’know?”

“R-Right...” Pieck sat up a bit, and Yelena moved her hand from her hair, now resting it around her waist. “Thank you, Yelena. I-I mean it. And I’m sorry for slapping you...”

Yelena smiled. “Don’t worry about it - I kinda deserved the slap. I tried to get you riled up on purpose, so that’s on me.”

“Yeah that... That was kind of a dick move.” Pieck gave a soft chuckle, and Yelena smiled. It was nice to see her somewhat happy again.

“It was, wasn’t it?” Yelena got up, offering her hand out for Pieck. “C’mon, it’s almost time to eat. If you wait any longer, there won’t be anything left for you. I know you don’t need to eat a lot, but you still need something.”

Pieck took her hand, pulling herself up. She looked up at Yelena - God, she was tall - and nodded. “Mhm. Lead the way, then.”

The pair left, walking hand in hand still.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter @PadwanAnakin for more Pieck simping & pikulena


End file.
